Angel
by VirginSerpent
Summary: Harry has to resume occlumency lessons with Snape...and what is Voldemort up to now?
1. Albus And Severus Talk

**Angel**

**_Here's the beginning of a new story...hope you like it. I will finish the other one! Promise! Please R/R - You'll make my day._**

Everything was dark all around him; just the way he liked it. He was happy – very happy indeed. Finally something was working out, just the way he wanted it to.

_Nagini was sleeping on the cold stone floor. _

"_Master"._

_He spun around at the sound. Lucius Malfoy was kneeling in front of him._

"_Hello Lucius", he said, his voice sounding as cold as the room around him._

"_Has it been finished?"_

_Malfoy nodded his head. "Yes, Master. It has been completed."_

_Malfoy hesitated. "...But a problem has developed..."_

_Lord Voldemort did not like the sound of this. _

"_What do you mean?!" he hissed at the servant._

Harry Potter sat up in his bed. His scar hurt so much that he thought it might have been burnt.

If only he had someone. But he didn't. Not anymore, and it was his own entire fault.

Sirius.

The name felt like a dagger in the heart to him now. It didn't help matters that he was one again stuck here in Privet Drive. His head hurt from lack of sleep, and his eyes were burning.

I wonder what has been completed,´ he thought fleetingly....

Harry had definitely learnt his lesson when Sirius died, so he didn't hesitate to write Dumbledore this time. After all he now finally knew what was really at risk. He sighed sadly, and scribbled every detail he could remember from the dream on a piece of parchment, and signed it HP.

After sending Hedwig off, he sat down on the bed, fully aware that he would not be sleeping for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having just read Harry's letter. He was scratching his long white beard thoughtfully, deep in thought.

He went to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo-powder.

"Severus!" he yelled.

He stepped into the damp dungeon office, in which Snape preferred to reside.

"I need you to teach Harry occlumensy again", he stated, as if that was an entirely uncomplicated affair.

Snape's face contorted in suppressed rage.

"I most definitely will not!" he sneered.

"Now, now, Severus...there is really no need to look so scandalized. It seems our young Mr. Potter is suffering horribly from nightmares. I think you will agree that Harry has seen enough pain this month", Albus said, raising an eyebrow.

Snape let the human part of him (the one that was only shown in the presence of Albus Dumbledore) get the better of him.

"OK, I will resume our sessions. But only if you add protection spells to the Pensive. I will not have that little.... looking into my things again. He can begin on the night after term begins".

Albus smiled.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Harry needs the nightmares to go away now. You will pick up Harry at his relatives home tonight, and begin lessons tomorrow. Harry will be living in your private quarters during the summer".

Snape grew redder and redder in the face with each word.

"Yes, Headmaster", he hissed out between clenched teeth.


	2. If Only You Knew

Ok, so here's the next chapter. I'll update the other stories ASAP. Enjoy!

****

**If Only You Knew**

Harry Potter was scrubbing a pan in the spotlessly clean kitchen of Privet Drive, number 4.

He didn't even care this year that he had to do chores. He felt like a zombie. He just did whatever he was asked to do tediously.

He felt utterly and completely numb, part of him being aware that it was probably his lack of dealing with Sirius' death that was causing this.

It was as if it was a defence mechanism he'd developed, when Sirius died and he learned about the prophecy. These things were so huge that they were impossible to deal with.

So he simply didn't.

"BOY! Bring my coffee, you useless waste of space!" his fat uncle bellowed from the sitting room.

Harry couldn't even muster enough hatred to curse the man silently in his mind. He didn't care anymore.

And it worried him. If he were incapable of feeling anything, then how would he ever find enough hatred inside of him to utter the Killing Curse when faced with Lord Voldemort?

He shuddered at the thought. He held the world's destiny in his hands. It was just too much. A responsibility like that would probably break even Dumbledore.

Suddenly he heard a sharp rap on the front door.

"BOY, OPEN THE DOOR, OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO WALK FOR ATLEAST TWO WEEKS!!" his uncle yelled.

Harry dried his hands lacily and dragged himself to the front door. He pulled it open and found none other than....

"Professor Snape???"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. I see you have not yet lost your _ability_ to state the obvious."

Harry didn't even feel angry, just confused.

"I mean...what I mean is...well, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"The Headmaster wishes for you to resume studying occlumensy. After all, we wouldn't want a repeat of last month's events. That is, if you feel that you will be able spare some of your precious time to actually practise." Snape sneered.

OK, so that did hurt a bit. Hearing someone openly accusing him of causing Sirius' death, even though he'd been telling himself the same thing ever since that night...

Harry blinked owlishly.

"I will go fetch my things." He said monotonously.

Snape waited outside until Harry returned with his trunk.

"Hurry up, Potter. Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time" Snape hissed.

If only you knew...´ Harry thought, as he walked down Privet Drive to get on the Knight Bus (which had appeared out of thin air).


End file.
